Loosing the Heart
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: -Mass-Xover of many anime AU, based on fantasy, romance, with princes and princesses. Characters includes:- Kuroyukihime(Accel World.) Asuna Yuuki(Sword Art Online) Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfelia, (Fairy Tail) Mikasa Ackerman(Attack on Titans) Sakata Gintoki(Gintama) Aladdin(Magi:The Labyrinth of Magic) Yuki Onna/Tsurara(Nurarihyon No Mago) Shana(Shakugan No Shana) Rias Gremory
1. Chapter 1

_**Loosing the Heart**_

Summery:-Mass-Xover **AU, based on fantasy, romance, with princes and princesses. ** Characters includes:-

**Kuroyukihime**(Accel World.)

**Asuna Yuuki**(Sword Art Online)

**Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfelia, **(Fairy Tail)

**Mikasa Ackerman**(Attack on Titans)

**Sakata Gintoki**(Gintama)

**Aladdin**(Magi:The Labyrinth of Magic)

**Yuki Onna/Tsurara**(Nurarihyon No Mago)

**Shana**(Shakugan No Shana)

**Rias Gremory**( Highschool DXD).

**Sora Takenouchi**(Digimon)

**Roronoa Zoro**, **Nami**, **Smoker**, **Shanks**, **Princess Shirahoshi**(One Piece)

Main protagonist:- **Naruto Uzumaki.**

Pairing: **Undecided**. And it will **not have** harem which will make Naruto look like a complete jerk, so don't even think about that. And Naruto has a bit of calm personality unlike in canon.

**Prologue**

A Kingdom surrounded by imposing mountains and blessed with abundant natural beauty,** Konoha**. It is situated in the **Land of Fire, **one of the largest and most powerful country. There are **five** kingdoms in the Land of Fire, Konoha being the second strongest among them.

Unlike other kingdoms, Konoha is surrounded by natural beauty. Most of the Kingdoms tend to increase their military strength by increasing military weapons and building defences, which destroys the natural beauty. Despite all this, Konoha is still a strong Kingdom as their strength comes from skilled ninjas and the will of fire which lies among them.

Konoha is ruled by three leaders, Fugaku Uchiha , Hiashi Hyūga and Tsunade Senju.

They all come from the most famous clans throughout the century. In fact, Uchiha clan is the 2nd strongest clan in the Land of Fire.

**Fugaku Uchiha**, the leader of Uchiha clan, one of the four noble clans of Konoha, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju Clan, they established Konoha, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre.

The only Uchihas left now are from the royal palace.

**Hiashi Hyuga,** the leader of Hyuga clan. one of the four noble clans of Konoha. All members born into this clan possess the Bykugan, a bloodline limit that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the Chakra Point in their body.

**Tsunade Senju**, the leader of the Senju clan and the granddaughter of the earlier leader of Konoha, Hashirama Senju. She was the last member left after the death of their whole family during the war. She is one of legendary Sannin.

The Uchiha Palace is situated in the middle of Konoha along with the Hyuga and Senju Palace on either sides, a few miles away. They are protected with S-class sealing techniques which was made by the previous leader, **Minato Namikaze**. Konoha used to be ruled by the Namikaze kingdom alone, before the mysterious disappearance of their leader and his wife.

After searching for years, the **daimyo **of the Fire country declared konoha to be established under new leadership. However both the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan were in equal rights to earn the position of leadership, and none of them would back off and hand over the leadership. So to avoid any conflict within the Kingdom, the daimyo decided that konoha is to be ruled by both the Uchiha and the Hyuga clan leaders. Both parties came into agreement, however they still had conflicts in making decision which lead the daimyo to declare a third leader, Tsunade Senju. Being the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, she was best fit in making the correct decision for the well being of the kingdom. And thus Konoha was being ruled by the three clans.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Chapter:1:- **"You are Just a commoner"**.

The **princess** stood by the window of the Uchiha palace, inhaling fresh air and looking at the street of Konoha. A small smile rested on her lips as a small butterfly found it's way through the window and rested on her nose. She has a slander figure with large hazel eyes and long flowing black hair. She usually has two strands of hair extended from the top of her brow, resembling the antenna of a butterfly, which is why she loves butterflies. Some other times she puts her hair into a ponytail, usually at night.

She is a very calm and patient person, but she can sometimes be rude, angry and arrogant. She is after all the princess of the Uchiha clan, and the eldest daughter. She has two brother who are older than her, and a sister who is few months younger.

As she kept looking at the butterfly, there was a knock in the door which caused her to move, as the butterfly flew away. She pouted and answered with irritation.

"Come in!"

"**Kuroyukihime-Sama, **your father has asked you-"

"I know, I am going, thanks Fiona, you can go now." The princess looked back towards the window, hoping for the butterfly to come back.  
The maid named Siesta bowed and left, causing her to sigh in relief. Apparently she hates the maid for some reason... actually because she is... so... controllable. That's how she puts it. She has no free will, she simply follows the command of her father.

'I better get going, or father might start worrying..' With a last glance towards the window, **Kuroyukihime **closed the door behind before leaving.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

(Kuroyukihime's POV)

I walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting to meet my father now... I am sure he is just going to ask about my grades... pathetic. He knows the answers are always the same, then why bother? It's always going to be 'Oh you brother has far better scores.. blah blah...' I can't beat him... he is a year older! But he is still in my class! I just don't understand this academy rules... shouldn't there be a different class for elders?

'Sigh..' I stood in front of the door... lecture time..

I opened the door and slowly made my way.

"Kuroyukihime, have a sit." I took the furthest sit I could possible take. I didn't make any eye contact with him... it's always like this towards the end of every year...

"So how are your grades going this year?" He asked with his usual stuck up tone... I almost can see the harshness in his tone... though he hid it cleverly.

"As usual." I reply, still not making any eye contacts.

"Please elaborate."

" 'A' in Ninjutsu, 'A' in Genjutsu, 'A' in written...' B' in Ta...Taijutsu.." I stutter the last part.. it's not I am scared of him... it's just I feel so inferior to my brother.

"Hmm... still lacking physical strength. Your br-"  
"I know he got 100% in everything! But that's him! I am me! Deal with it!" I yelled at him, completely catching him off-guard... Even I am shocked... I never yelled at him before! I quickly bowed, giving an apologetic look.

"I am sorry father, please pardon me." With that said I walked away. Leaving him half angry and half... I don't know, did I just hear him laughing? Anyway, I am pissed now, he can rot near the river for all that I care!

As I approached near, the door suddenly opened and it was my younger sister. She hugged me with a smile which I returned.

"Hey Kuyu! Guess what! I just received a letter from mom!" She exclaims with delight. Now this made my day! We didn't hear from mom for ages!

"Now that's a great news Asuna!"

"I know right? And she is coming back next week!"

"Awesome!" I can't believe mom is coming back! She was out for some mission concerning the **Suna-Kingdom**... something to do with alliance.

"So what you doing here? I bet father knows it already."

"You think so?" She asks me as if I have answered a quiz... weird girl..

"Ne nee-san, do you want to visit Sakura?"

"No thanks Asuna.." I replied, earning a pout from my sister.

"But why? She is our friend."

"Your friend." I corrected. "And I don't like commoners and I certainly don't want to be friends with them." Before she could protest, I simple walked passed, closing the door with a sigh.

"Commoners are trash!"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

**(Konoha-Park)**

"Hey Sakura-chan, come here."

"What is it Naruto?" The girl named Sakura approached. She has long bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin and rather a large forehead. However everything matched perfectly which gave her a pretty appearance.

"I have to go and visit the council, can we play later?" The boy named Naruto replied. He has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes. But the most prominent physical characteristic of his appearance is the whisker marks on his face.

"But you promised!" She whined, with pleading eyes.

As he was about to reply, a boy approached the scene, and _accidently _stepped on Sakura's foot, making her yelp in pain and causing her to stumble.

"Ops, I didn't see the trash in the ground." Said the boy with a smirk.

Naruto walked towards Sakura, and helped her up from the ground.

He brushed the dust from her clothes slightly.

"You okay?" He asked her, getting a small nod.

"Let's go."

"Running away are we? Pathetic commoner!" The guy teased, trying to blaze him. Sakura on the other hand had a slight blush towards that boy. (**Yea, it's the Uchiha charm .**)

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned as she froze, at least that's what he thought.

"Dope you are as pathetic as ever. Why don't you just rot near a river?"

"Sasuke, I don't think you should be acting so childish, it puts bad image towards your family." Naruto stayed calm, but inside he was burning with anger. But he wouldn't show it to him, he is after all a prince.

"I am acting childish? I am just showing your place, trash!" Naruto kept calm, and pulled Sakura by the arm. She still kept staring at Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, lets go"

"Huh?" She zoned in and nodded, still having a tint of blush.

As they were about to leave, Sasuke's next comment did the job.

"Stupid ugly forehead commoner, suit yourself with that dope. That's the best you will ever get"

Sakura stood still, her eyes widened. If Sasuke could see her face, even he would feel sorry. Tears began to flow from her eyes from embarrassment. '_I am ugly...'_

"Take that back..." Naruto finally snapped, still having a calm yet deadly voice.

"Sorry? Did you say something dope? Can't hear yah"

"I said take that back..."

"Or else what? Ha! I was just stating the truth, she is an ugl-" Before he could finish, Naruto's fist connected with his gut, sending him few steps back.

"Na-Narut-o, don't" Sakura tried to stop him, but to no avail. He punched him yet again, but this time Sasuke blocked him. "You are just a dead last, you can't be thinking win against me" With a smirk Sasuke unleashed one of his families famous Jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **Naruto couldn't do anything as Sasuke punched him to the group before sending a big ball of fire towards him. However, the attack never connected with him as he expected, instead it was stopped by the figure in front of him.

"That's enough Sasuke."

"Nii-San!"Sasuke exclaimed, as a shock plastered in his face.

"You" The guy pointed towards Naruto. "Have to come with us to the palace." Naruto flinched a bit before nodding.  
"Don't worry, just don't talk back and you will be fine." The guy said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile back with a nod. "Thanks Itachi-San."

"Hah! I will make sure father teaches you a lesson!" Sasuke walked off with a final mockery.

Silence.

"I am sorry for my little brother's attitude." Naruto shook his head in disapproval. "It's not you fault Italchi-San, it was partly my fault for hitting him."

Itachi nodded. "So, let's go. And don't worry."

"Umm.." Naruto looked towards Sakura who was staring at the ground. Her eyes were blood red still filled with tears. Itachi understood what Naruto wanted to say. "I will be waiting near the palace, meet me there... I would normally end this here, but knowing my brother, he will definitely tell this to father... and you know the rest." Itachi gave him a embarrassed smile. Even he knew that the Uchiha were all stuck up... retards?

"Thanks Itachi-San, I will meet you there soon" With a final nod, Itachi sunshined off.

Naruto walked towards Sakura slowly, trying to figure out what to say.

"Umm.. Sakura-Chan..-"

"Naruto am I really that ugly?" She asked him with pleading eyes, causing Naruto to flinch. Still angry with the Uchiha for making her cry.

"Of course not! Don't listen to Sasuke!"

"Then why Naruto? Why wouldn't he notice me? Is it because I am a commoner?" She kept asking with desperation. And for the first time in five years since Naruto became friends with Sakura, he understood what she meant. _'She loves him..' _Naruto was saddened from the confession, but tried his best to hide the hurt feelings. He faked a smile and tried to encourage her. "Don't be silly, he is just immature, I am sure he will notice you once he gets a little mature. He can't be that stupid and... loose you..." He stumbled on the last words.. trying his best to keep the smiling face. He brushed away his feelings and gave her a boost. "You are really pretty Sakura-chan, don't forget that. And you are not inferior to any one." He continued. "I am sure Sasuke will... fall for you eventually" He gave her a thumbs up, with an eye closed smile, trying his best to hold back the tears.

Sakura was completely shocked from Naruto's words. She couldn't be more happier than what she heard. She hugged him quickly, shocking him, but that shock disappeared once she began to talk. "You think so? Sasuke will fall for me? Really?" She asked enthusiastically. Naruto just nodded slowly, breaking the hug.

"You bet on this, Sakura-Chan!"

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

So that's the first chapter, let me know if I should continue with this idea... and I am saying again, the pairing are not decided yet... there's loads to come...

But tell me if any of the pairing you want to happen, so I can look for them...

Anyways, R&R.

Bye. 


	2. Work in the Uchiha Palace!

Chapter:2:- **Work in the Uchiha Palace!**

As the edge of the sun finally brushed the horizon, Naruto arrived at the Uchiha palace. He took a deep breath, before meeting the guards standing by the large gate.

"Excuse me, I came here to meet Itachi Uchiha, would you please tell me where he is?"

"What the hell do you want here demon! Get lost!" Yelled one of the guards, accompanied by an approving nod from the other guard.

"I don't think you should be yelling about that, this loud." Naruto replied calmly. "Or you might loose your life"

Silence.

"D-don't act cocky brat!"

"Just saying the obvious... anyway, I was invited by Itachi-San, so would you please excuse?" With that said, he passed them. The guards froze seeing the demonic aura which was being emitted from his body.

'_Must be the domon's chakra_'

Naruto kept a straight face, but inside he was saddened. Why would everyone hate him? It's not his fault that the demon was being sealed inside him! It's always like this... no matter where he goes... Before he would just simply cry and try to overcome the pain, but not anymore. After years of getting this nasty glares from the villagers, he decided to scare them with his new found power. The seal was weakened over the last few years, and he is able to control some of the chakra. However, his normal demonic aura is enough to scare the villagers away. 'At least this stupid has something'

"**Who you calling stupid!"**

'Obviously to you... who else?' Naruto mentally connected with the demon inside him. It is ten tailed, one of the tailed best. The strong kingdoms has their tailed beast... or rather a weapon. How they came into existence, no one knows. There are in total twelve tailed beasts throughout the countries. At least that's what everyone knows. There might be more of the tailed beasts unknown to everyone.

"**You should be thankful to me brat! At least I lend you my chakra!"**

'Yea, right... thanks _Ryu-sama' _He mocked, adding the sama after the beast's name.

"**Hmp! Now you just need to learn more chakra control, so you can access more of my chakra!"**

"Hai... but that's a tough job you know..."

"**That pinky has good chakra control on her age, I can feel it. You better learn from her."**

Naruto gritted slightly in the mention of her...

"**I sense heartbreaks" **The fox mocked. **"You can't expect to win her over that Uchiha prince." **

"And why is that!" Naruto yelled, not noticing he already arrived in front of the main door of the palace. As he looked up, his eyes met with a girl..

"Who let you in?" The girl asked in commanding voice.

"Oh hello Kuroyukihime" He gave a nervous wave. She goes in the same academy as him. They are not the best of friends, in fact she hates him with all her heart. Well she almost hates all the boys in the academy. Mostly because all they want is a date with her... and sometimes show the guts to even flirt with her.

But she doesn't hate Naruto for that. In fact, he never showed any romantic interest towards her which confused her. Wasn't she the prettiest and the most famous girl in the academy? Well... after _her._

"I asked you who let you in!" This time she yelled. He is the only guy who's mere presence can drive her nuts.

"Actually your brother asked me to come... you see-"

"Oh hello Naruto." Itachi approached the duo with a smile. "Already got into fight with my little sister?"

"Nii-san! Why would you invited this stupid commoner? He should be in the streets!" She whined.

"Kuroyukihime, you shouldn't be saying this type of things."

"But Nii-san!"

"Come one Kuroyukihime, he is your class mate right?"

"Yea, but I hate him the most!" She replied, glaring at Naruto. He simply shrugged it off. He was used to her insults... 'In fact my whole life is full of insults...'

"Anyway, try to act like a princess okay?" Itachi gave her a smile.

"Yea right..." She faced towards Naruto. "You! Leave as soon as your business is over! Hmp!" With that said, she stormed off.

Itachi and Naruto stood there for a while.

"Um... sorry Naruto for her behaviour." Naruto shook his head as usual saying it was okay. What else could he do? He was nobody... just a weapon.

"So... let's go?"

"Yes... but father is really pissed with you... my little brother made sure to give every single details." Itachi sighed. It was beyond his power to go against his father.

"Well he can't kill me, now can he?" Naruto joked, making Itachi smile.

"Yea right."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

**(Inside Uchiha Palace)**

Naruto stood in front of Fugaku Uchiha, who was currently glaring daggers at it.

"You! How dare you hit my son! You filthy commoner!" Sasuke smirked behind the outraged man. 'Suit yourself dope.'

"I am sorry Uchiha-sama... please pardon me." He bowed, showing utmost respect that he could master.

"Sorry is not enough!" The Uchiha leader yelled.

"Then what do you want me to do?" This time he replied in a little hoarse voice.

"I would normally execute you if you were not the Jinch-" He stopped noticing Sasuke was still there. The younger generation knows nothing about Naruto being the Jinchuriki.

He calmed himself down, before continuing.  
"As a punishment, you will be working in the Uchiha palace for a whole year! Without any salary! Is that clear?!" Naruto flinched. He looked towards the other direction where Itachi gave him an apologetic look.

Naruto sighed... he nodded. There is nothing he can do... and he certainly don't want Tsunade to know this... she would rather start a big fuss about it.

"Then what about my academy?" He asked.

"You leave the academy for a year!" Yelled the Uchiha.

Before Naruto could protest, Itachi interceded.

"But father, that would rise many issues. And we certainly don't want Tsunade-Sama to find out."

Fugaku just growled... he hated her! She was the only one who had a liking for the Jinchuriki... and her consent was important in every matter... he couldn't get on her bad sides.

"Fine! You will continue your classes!" Naruto nodded with approval. "But you are to return to the palace as soon as you are done! And work whole night! You get only three hours to rest! Is that clear?!"

"Hai... Uchiha-sama"

"Hah! Suit yourself dope! I am going to make your life hell!" Sasuke mocked, but this earned a nasty look from his brother. "Sasuke, that's rather impolite.

"Hmp! He is just a commoner, he deserves that."

Fugaku broke the tension building between the two siblings before it got any worse. "Now you are dismissed, start working!"

"Hai..."

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))

Naruto walked down the long hallway. He was so frustrated that he wanted to cry. Why wouldn't he? He felt so low right now...

'Why do I have to go through all this.. I am jus-' His thought ended as he bumped into someone. He immediately caught the person hand before falling.

"I am really sorry!" This earned a smile from the figure. "Naruto?"

"Asuna?" He questioned back. It took him a few seconds before processing the whole situation.

'Yea right... I am in the Uchiha palace..'

"Umm... can you leave my hand?" She smiled at him. Naruto immediately released her hand before pulling her on her feet. Her face was inches away from his. She blushed slightly before taking few steps back.

"What brings you here?" She asked, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Long story short, your brother is a stupid and I have to work here for a year." Naruto got an opposite reaction from the Uchiha girl. Instead of asking how he ended up in this mess, she is happy?

"Really? That's great! We can have lots of fun!"

Naruto gave her a look, thinking she is crazy. "I am here to work... not to play ninja you know."

She narrowed her eye brows as realization struck her. "Oh... that's rather... sad."

"Right... anyway, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" She smiled at him.

"I was told to meet a maid... what was it... oh right, Fiona!" She gave him a weird look. 'He sounds like a butler'

"So do you know where I can find her?"

"I know, but forget about her for now." She pushed him towards her room, closing the door from the inside.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

:) yes end of chapter 2 xD.

Anyways, have a guess, what can the ten tails be?

I have a reason for not giving him the 9 tails, so don't worry about that, it's not typing mistake. XD

So how is the story going? And suggest me the pairing you like, for me NaruSaku all the way all the time! But this story will be... different.

So Review!


	3. You don't have the heart to understand

**Loosing the Heart**

Chapter:3:-** You don't have the heart to understand. **

Asuna sat on her bed, brushing her hair as Naruto stood by the door with a questioning look.

"Umm... why exactly you brought me here?" Asuna looked at him and smiled before continuing with her hair.

"Is... Sakura... more pretty than me?" She asked him, nervousness written all over her face.

"Umm... why exactly you want to know that?" Naruto asked, not sure why would she ask that. Of course she was pretty, but why would she ask that out of the blue?

"Just.. tell me Naruto..." She continued, hiding behind her hair.

Naruto sighed... 'This must be some type of bet between them...'

"To be honest, I really don't think you are pretty." He replied with a smirk.

Her anticipation ended with a shock. She immediately faced in the other direction to hide the tears which was just about to cascade. "O-oh... is... that so.."

"I was kidding Asuna, you are gorgeous!" He exclaimed, and before he knew, he was caught in an embrace. "Then why wouldn't you notice me..." She whispered, digging her head on his chest. This sounded so much familiar to him...

"_Then why Naruto? Why wouldn't he notice me? Is it because I am a commoner?" _Sakura's words rang on his head.

Naruto pushed her abruptly, shocking her completely.

"I..I am sorry!" He apologized. 'Why in the world would I do that?'

"It..it's okay.." Soon a knock was heard, which Naruto immediately responded to break the tension building between the two.  
As he opened the door, his eyes met with someone whom he least expected.

"Sakura-chan?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Near Konoha gate)**

"Do you think we can find the dragon here?" A figure with dark blue hood asked.

"It's certain my lord." Replied another man. He had a sword handing on his back.

"Very well then, let's get wild." The hooded figure smirked under his hood.

**(Uchiha Palace-Asuna's room)**

"Naruto? What you doing here?" Sakura asked. She walked passed him and saw Asuna with red eyes.

Sakura gasped before scolding him. "What did you do to her Naruto!"

"I-I didn't do anything Sakura-chan!" He replied quickly, trying to calm her down. He eyes Asuna, asking for help which caused her to smile. 'Same old Naruto...'

"Then why is she crying?" Sakura asked him, pointing towards the girl.

Naruto gulped. What would he tell? He wasn't sure either about what happened earlier. One moment Asuna was asking about who was more pretty and the next moment he hugs him and says weird stuffs.

"I honestly don't know." He replied truthfully.

"Right, as if I would believe you."

"It's okay Sakura, he didn't do anything." Asuna smiled, wiping away the tears.

"See! I told you I was innocent!" Naruto commented, causing both the girls to laugh.

"What?!"

"Nothing Naruto... anyway, what brings you here?" Sakura asked him. Naruto tried to find the right word, for some reason he had no clue as to what he should say. Naruto was however interrupted by the unwelcoming Uchiha.

"Well well, looks like this place is becoming the commoners hang out." Naruto turned around and sighed seeing Kuroyukihime standing by the door.

"Nee-san, that's rude!" Asuna complained.

Sakura nervously gave her a wave, which she turned down miserably.

"Don't try to be friendly with me, you are just a useless commo-" Naruto stood in front of Kuroyukime, startling her completely and somewhat scaring her from the look he was giving. She took a step back but tried her best to keep the Uchiha attitude.

"What? Move from my face you filthy commoner!"

"Kuroyukihime, I am beginning to loose the respect for you." Naruto calmly proceeded. "If you keep this up, you will soon 'loose the heart'."

"S-shut up! What do you know about such thing! You are just a trash!" She yelled at him. "You disgust me!"

Sakura just stared at Naruto. How could he keep so calm after all this insults? But unknown to her, Naruto was sad inside.

"Nee-san... I will not allow you to talk to him like that." Asuna stepped in front of Naruto. "Why would you say such horrible things to him?"

"Because-"

"Because I am not a royal blood like you! I get it! You don't have to say that thousand times!" Tears rolled down his cheek finally as he dashed out the room, leaving the three girls in shock. None of them ever saw him outburst like this. In fact they never saw him crying since the elementary times.

Silence took over the room before Sakura decided to go after the blonde. "I-I will go Asuna, sorry for today." Without waiting for her reply, she exited the room.

Silence took over once again as the two Uchiha girls were standing. Kuroyukihime was rather shocked from the earlier event. She was used to insulting Naruto all the time and get to response from him. 'He never yelled at me before..' Her thoughts were interrupted soon.

"Why would you do that Nee-san... what did he do to you?" This time Kuroyukihime was confused seeing her sister crying. Why was she crying?

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because he is really special to me Nee-san!" Her outburst startled her for the second time. Neither did she ever yell at her.

"W-what do you mean by special!" Kuroyukihime asked her sister.

"You don't have the heart to understand that Nee-san..." With that said, Asuna left the room.

Kuroyukihime stood there alone, somewhat saddened.

'I.. I do have a heart..'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is sort of like a filler? Well not really, it's just to show the relationship between Naruto and Kuroyukihime. I know she looks like a complete jerk now... but she will get better. Because I like her xD.

Now to all who wants to know their age, they are still in academy. And Naruto is the only matured one in his age. So the rest of them acting so childish is understandable... I hope so.

Anyways review.. I just got one review :/


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Loosing the Heart**

**Chapter:4:- Unexpected Visitors. **

Naruto, listen to me, will you?" Sakura called out.

"I am fine Sakura-chan... I have work to do." He replied as he continued with his 'work'.

"You are just picking up sand!"

"Well that's my work! Picking up sand!" He retorted back. He quickly apologized as he saw her startled. "I-I am sorry Sakura-chan!" She pouted. "Fine... tell me."

"Well first, don't listen to what Kuroyukihime says, she is stupid." Sakura tried to cheer him up.  
"What's the second?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." He sighed. "Anyway, what are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

"Me? O-oh.." She blushed. "Actually... I-"

"Came to meet Sasuke." Naruto finished. She could see the venom in his voice, so she quickly corrected.

"N-no! It's not that... Asuna called me."

"Yea whatever, so you want to tell anything else?" Seeing she didn't reply he continued shovelling the garden.

Sakura stood there, trying to come up with something, until...

"Naruto, here you are!" Asuna gasped for air. "I was searching the whole palace."

"Good." Came the only reply.

Asuna looked at Sakura who only shrugged in response. Asuna thought for a while before and idea popped out.

"Well, Naruto clean my room." She giggle.  
"Why on earth would I do that!" He retorted.

"Because I said so. You should obey me." She continued with a smirk. Naruto didn't have anything else to say in defence, she was after all the princess of this palace. 'And I am a servant..'

"Fine..." With that said, we walked back towards her room.

….

"Hey Asuna, what was all that?" Sakura asked. She didn't know why Naruto was here in the first place.

"Well you see-"  
"Hah! He is just working here, he is our newest servant." Came out an arrogant Uchiha with a taunt.

"Nii-san?"

"S-s-sasuke.." Sakura stuttered, her face heating up with each steps he was taking towards them.

"Just a filthy servant"

**(Asuna's Room)**

Kuroyukihime sat on Asuna's bed. Still trying to get over the fact that both Naruto and her sister yelled at her. It never happened before. She could care less about Naruto... but that's what she thought... or tried to convince herself.

In reality she was saddened with his outburst towards her. 'He is supposed to be... sweet' She quickly shook her head, erasing the thoughts until the door opened.

She looked up, and met with the blonde's blue eyes. 'Those eyes...'

"I am sorry, I will come later." As Naruto was about to leave, she called him.

"W-wait Naruto!" She half pleaded and half commanded.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Still not turning around. "If it's about earlier, I am sorry about that." He said with a stoic voice.

"N-no! I am sorry!" She quickly said, catching him completely off-guard. 'Did I just say that!' She thought.

"I-I mean y-you better be sorry! Looser." She tried to yell, but it was more like a cute whine?

Naruto smiled at her genuinely. "I am sorry, _Kuyu-chan_" He mocked at her, adding the suffix after her name.

She blushed deeply. She quickly turned around, trying to hide her flushed face. "G-get o-out!"

"Hai, bye bye." He waved before closing the door.

She deeply exhaled. Her cheeks still red.

'What just happened... he is just a commoner! How dare he tease me!'

**(With Sakaura, Asuna and Sasuke) **

"Nee-san! That's rude to say such thing!" Asuna protested, but it was in vein. Sasuke could care less.

"Did you get you ug-" ***Bang* **Sasuke was stopped from the sudden gust of wind coming from behind with a loud noise.  
"Intruders, raise the alert level!" The guards voice echoed. They were standing in the garden, and it seemed that the noise was coming from the main entrance. Sasuke quickly sprinted towards the main entrance, leaving both the girls with worry.

"Sakura, we should go, it might not be safe outside." Asuna shook her twice before she came back to reality from whatever she was thinking.

"It is not safe her." She repeated.

"B-but we can't leave Sasuke there right? I am going!" Before Asuna could protest Sakura followed the Uchiha.

Asuna stood there, unable to process the situation. Raising alert level suddenly... this never happened... what could have happened? She was scared... yes, she wasn't confused but scared. However it soon vanish when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Asuna?"

"N-Naruto..." She quickly hugged him and started crying. She needed a shoulder to cry and overcome the fear. And Naruto was the one she wanted that someone to be.

"What's wrong?" Naruto broke the hug, slightly pushing her away.

Asuna looked at him with tearful eyes. She felt dejected. Offended... and infuriated. All the emotions were running on her head, while Naruto didn't understand anything. He didn't push her to be mean or something, it was just natural for him. How else do you break a hug?

Another gust of wind hit them, this time with more force and harshness. Asuna was caught by Naruto, before she could get sent flying from the force of the wind.

**'Kid, I sense another evil force, be careful.' **Came the sharp and alerting voice.

'Ryu?' Naruto questioned the beast, but he got his answer as soon as he turned around. He could see a hooded figure not taller than he is, and probably the same age as him. There was a slightly older guy beside the hooded figure. He had red hair and sharp highlighted eyes. His eyes almost looked like that of a... he didn't know how to put it, it was familiar to him. As his gaze shifted towards the hooded figure, he could hear a giggle which sounded like a girl?

"I finally found you, Naruto-kun" The figure removed the hood, revealing herself.  
Asuna looked at her with awe. She was... "Pretty..." She absent-mindedly said it aloud.

The girl had light skin, blue eyes and she had her curves in the right place despite she being young. She looked like the same age as Asuna and the other. However her most distinctive feature is her long crimson red hair which almost reaches her knees. Also a single hair strand is sticking out from the top with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled at the mysterious girl as he noticed Sasuke on the floor and her feet on top of his head. Asuna soon noticed her brothers beaten up body, he barely seemed alive.

"How rude Naruto! And here I came all this way for you!" The girl whined.

"St-step... m-m-move from S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura approached the red haired girl from the behind. She was shaking with fear, she witnessed how Sasuke and all royal guards were beaten by the girl.

She turned towards Sakura with a smirk, before she could land a punch on her, she was startled by the sudden force that stopped her.

"**Don't you dare touch her.**" Naruto's voice was demonic, as he stopped the girl's punch. She smirked. "As expected from my childhood friend." She kicked Sasuke's body towards Asuna, who caught rushed towards him, followed by Sakura.

"I don't know what craps you are saying, but-" Naruto was stopped as the girl hugged him, and whispered in his ear with a smile. "I don't want you around that pinky... or I will kill her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry for late update... review.


	5. Rescue

**Loosing the Heart**

**(Rescue) **

"And if you even touch her, **I will kill you**." His demonic voice echoed, causing both Sakura and Asuna to stiffen. The red haired girl smirked, as she passed Naruto.

"Then let's put it to test" She stood in front of Sakura. She had Sasuke on her laps who was barely breathing. Asuna took few steps backwards as the girl slowly approached them.

"Pinky, I will give you a quick death, so don't move." She spoke, a smile plastered on her face. It seemed like she was joking, but it wasn't a joke. Sakura witnessed the red haired girl's power when she fought Sasuke. He was no match for her. Not even close. Sakura gulped as the girl slowly walked towards her.

"Princess, I wouldn't go that far." The guy that came with her said, earning a glare from the red head.

"I do what I want, so shut up!" She turned back and focused on Sakura. "Besides what does Naruto see in you? Your hair is weird, you have a big forehead, and... you are annoying whiny little helpless girl." She finished, with a smile from her accomplishment.

Sakura was on the verge of tears, she heard enough. Everyone calls her something... even in earlier days when she was little. It stopped when she met one of her friends. Secondly Naruto always stood for her too. But...

Naruto walked passed the red haired girl, and bent down before Sakura.

"Hey! I told you not to go near the pinky!" She whined.

"Shut up... you ugly piece of shit." He glared at the red head, completely shocking all the three girls. Sakura however got annoyed after recovering from the shock.

Naruto, you don't need to stand up for me... I know I am ug-"

"No you are not! Have some confidence Sakura-chan!" Sakura was shocked from his sudden change in voice. He never talks to her like this. For a moment she thought he wasn't the Naruto she knew... he looked... cool? She quickly shook her head and focused her attention towards the almost lifeless body of the Uchiha.

"Besides look at her, she has funny red hair, and her face looks like a cheese that is sold in the commoners market." Naruto continued, this time with a mocking tone.

"N-Naruto..." The girl stuttered, completely caught off guard.

"It sounds harsh, but you shouldn't go insult others if you don't have the guts to take some." Naruto angrily replied, not showing any sympathy whatsoever. As he grew angrier, blue aura was clearly visible around him.

She looked dejected. For a moment Naruto thought that she was slightly sad?

"And I came all this way... just... to meet you... and you... don't even remember me..." Naruto's face softened a bit, and the demonic aura vanished.

"Actually... I am sor-"

"Hahah, you are funny, do you think that would make me sad? You haven't changed Naruto." She replied with a smirk and in a flash stood in front of him, completely shocking him.

"And you can't defeat me." She moved closer to him, their faces inches away. "Nor you can save the pinky." Naruto instantly gripped Sakura's wrist. For some reason, he was scared. He could feel the difference in their strength.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" The girl stood up, with annoyance. "I told you stay away from her!"

"T-the hell do you want! I don't even know you!" Naruto tried to reason, he was scared. He wasn't ready to protect Sakura yet, his opponent was on a different league, he could say that from the aura she was emitting.

"Do I see someone scared?" She mocked, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you... unless you go after other girls." She finished.

"I heard enough of your non sense, get lost!" Naruto yelled as he stood up. The girl was about to reply but was soon interrupted by her companion.

"Princess, sorry to intrude, but I think we better leave now. The big fish is coming."

"Fine... I got to meet him anyway..." She sighed. "By the way Naruto, you should learn to control the _dragon _next time we meet." With that said she hugged him. "I wish you remembered me though..." She whispered, smiling.

Naruto froze and unintentionally he returned the hug. 'This feels so familiar..'

The girl smiled as she broke the hug. She laughed seeing his confused face.

"Now don't deny and say things like 'Oh I didn't mean to or-'" She was once again cut off by her companion, much to her annoyance.

"Princess, he is here.." The man called out, causing her to sigh.

She turned around with a bored expression as she eyed the approaching character. 'Oh the so called big fish.' She rolled her eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha, the Prodigy of the Uchiha clan, fancy meeting you here." She mocked, though she didn't get any response from the Uchiha. 'Yup, they are all stuck up jerks.' She smiled to herself. 'I am so cool in insulting' She kept smiling to herself, forgetting the situation she is in.

"I hope you are ready to give some explanation." Itachi spoke, his sharingan changing the normal patter.

"Oh.. the sharingan... I am really scared... What should I do Ren?" She looked at her companion, now known as Ren. He sweat dropped seeing her.

"Princess?"

"Just kidding." She laughed. Suddenly a blast of fire was directed towards her.

Naruto was a few steps behind her, followed by Sakura and Asuna. If the fire hits her, they will all get caught in it. He instantly stood in front of her to stop the attack, only for her to face palm.

"**Crimson Blast." **The red haired girl pointed her finger towards the fire ball, as she pulled Naruto behind her.

The two attacks collided which resulted the whole area being surrounded by smoke.

The red haired girl took the chance to retreat along with Ren.

The smoke cleared and the duo was nowhere to be seen.

….

Naruto stood in the same spot, shocked. Itachi quickly ran towards Sasuke followed by Asuna.

**'This is just the beginning I guess'**

'I don't understand though Ryu... how does she know about you?'

**'Beats me.'**

'Maybe she is a Jinchuriki too?' Naruto questioned the tailed beast.

**'Naruto I doubt that, I would notice if she was a Jinchuriki.'**

'But-'  
"Naruto, you okay?" Itachi stood in front of him, carrying Sasuke on his back.

Naruto looked confused... he didn't know what to say. Nonetheless he nodded.

**(Three weeks later)**

The whole incident is being discussed between the three leaders of Konoha Kingdom. None of them found any traces of the two intruders or any clue which would help them identify their whereabouts. What was strange is the fact that the Konoha gates were not destroyed during the invasion nor did the guards see anyone entering or leaving the village around that time. Generally when the intruders attack head on, they tend to destroy the gates. The village was unharmed as well, which means only the Uchiha palace was being attacked.

"So what we heard from Itachi Uchiha suggests that she was after the Jinchuriki." Hiashi Hyuga spoke. "I suppose?"

Tsunade nodded in agreement. Fugaku Uchiha was however pissed with both the leaders. As they didn't let him interrogate Naruto. Tsunade simply didn't agree and was backed up by Hiashi. Two votes against one, obviously the odds were against him.

"I tell you, lets just beat the crap out of the Jinchuriki, I bet he is linked with those two intruders!" Fugaku shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Please calm down, we are in a meeting if you remember." Tsunade spoke with annoyance. "Besides nothing proves that Naruto is linked with them, so on what basis do you suggest that?" She asked.

"You just have a weak spot for the demon brat!" Fugaku yelled.

"He is not a demon... and I am reminding you again, we are on a meeting, keep your voice down." She tried her best to keep calm.

Before he could say anything in return, the door opened and Itachi walked in.

"Did you call me Tsunade-sama?" He bowed.

'At least one of them has some manners.' Tsunade thought.

"Did you get any other information regarding the incident?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded. Tsunade gave him an approval nod to continue.

"The girl with red hair knows about Naruto being a Jinchuriki." He said. The three leaders nodded, signalling him to continue. "That's what I learned from Naruto."

"Anything else?" Hiashi asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Did you beat the crap out of him? He must be hiding something!" Fugaku yelled.

"I don't think he is hiding anything Uchiha-san..." Itachi hid his annoyance, keeping the straight face.

"I would suggest some type of protection for Naruto." Hiashi spoke, getting a glare from the Uchiha leader.

"I agree, we should assign an anbu to keep a look after him." Tsunade spoke.

'Crap... they will know he is a slave in my place...' Fugaku Uchiha quickly broke the tension as he suggested something else. "That won't be necessary, I will let Naruto live in my place for the time being." Both the leader looked at him with shock. Itachi on the other hand cursed him for his evil intentions.

"Aren't you being generous?" Tsunade asked, with suspicion.

"I am doing what is good for the village, we can't loose a Jinchuriki." He replied with a calm tone. "He is the main weapon we have."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	6. Chapter 6

**Loosing the Heart**

**(Konoha Academy)**

Naruto stood in front of the Konoha Academy, looking like a walking corpse. He was completely worn out from all the work last night. He somehow managed to cope up with that for the last few weeks as the academy was closed.

He sighed. 'What's the use...' He entered the class with uninterested looks on his face. Not that you could understand from his appearance, he simply looked like a zombie... they always look lazy right?

"Here comes the clown!" Exclaimed one of the student. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and red fang markings on his cheeks.

Naruto kept walking, ignoring the rants from the students. He was used to this everyday 'morning sessions'. At first he used to defend himself, but as years passed, more and more of them began to team up. Odds were against him, but that wasn't why he stopped. He simply didn't care anymore.

"What's with that look looser? Did a dog chase you or something?" Another girl taunted. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair made into high ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

"No Ino... it was a rat with blonde tail." He replied unenthusiastically.

"Nice one Naruto." A boy smirked causing the girl to frawn.

"Shut of Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome..." He murmured before going back to his cloud counting.

Naruto sat by the window, zoning out from rest of the world around him.

**'Are you thinking about that girl?' **

'Why ask when you know what goes through my mind?' Naruto mentally scoffed at the tailed beast.

**'Grr! Don't try to act clever with me! You ungrateful kid!' **

'I am ungrateful? Give me a break..' He ignored the rest, and closed his eyes.

**'Are you even listening-'**

"May I sit here?" Naruto dragged his head up from the table and barely nodded before falling back.

"So, didn't get enough sleep?"

"I had to work whole night... that guys a slave driver." He replied.

"My mom said you should report-"  
"Don't worry Sinon, I am fine." He forced a smile, to which the said figure nodded. Naruto could say just by looking that it wasn't convincing. So he tried to be a little more cheerful this time.

"So how is your brother? He is skipping classes for ages." He changed the topic, and it worked.

"He is coming today, he won't miss today. We have been working hard for this day."

"Right... good luck I guess.." He replied with a sigh. "I just hope I don't screw up this time."

"I will help you."

Naruto looked at the girl, slightly shocked. "Thanks I guess?" She nodded.

"Just don't rush, you will be fine."

"Hai hai.. 'yawn' I just hope it's not transformation technique."

….

"So todays test is transformation technique."

….

"Just great... I am so lucky." Naruto went back to his depression.

"I can't help you in that..."  
"It's okay Sinon. I will just try my best." She nodded as she focused on the test.

…...

"Next, Sakata Gintoki." The proctor called out. No response.

Sigh.. "Next-"  
"Yo! Sorry I was helping this pretty lady-"  
"No one wants to hear that! Next time use the door!" The proctor yelled at the boy.

"Hehe, okay." He scratched his head. "Probably." This caused most of the students to laugh, much to the proctor's annoyance. "Shut up! This is your last warning! You understand?!"

"Aha, of course, today is the last class, that's why." He commented. "Right?" The proctor didn't even bother to yell this time, he simply instructed him to undergo the test which he passed easily.

"Good job, you-"

"Cya!" With that said he jumped off from the window and left.

"-Pass.."

…

"Your brother is funny as ever." Naruto nudged the girl beside him.

"Idiot sounds better." She replied.

….

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." This triggered the fan girl screams. Naruto glanced towards the pink head, despite knowing it would hurt him. She was staring at the Uchiha... as expected.. 'What did I even expect? Of course that's to be expected.'

"She is an idiot." Naruto looked back at Sinon, she was sketching something. "Why would you say that?"

"She doesn't realize how you feel." She continued sketching. "That's why."

"That doesn't make her-"  
"You are an idiot too."  
"Huh?"

"Next, Sinon Kazumi." She tore the page where she was sketching and made it into a ball and put it on her bag before going for the test.

As the test proceeded, one after another passed easily. The three Uchiha siblings were the centre of discussion even though it was nothing special...making a clone wasn't something hard... with the exception of Naruto that is. The test went for like two hours, and Naruto wasn't called. His anticipation was making him nervous. Soon all the students were called out, except Naruto. Most of them passed, in fact only one guy failed because he suddenly collapsed for some unknown reason.

Soon one after another left the class room with smile on their face. Sakura instantly followed Sasuke. Asuna waved towards Naruto, but he didn't notice, much to her displeasure.

…

"Sinon, aren't you leaving?" Naruto asked, but didn't get any reply. He shrugged it off as the proctor stood in front of him with a serious face. "Naruto, you won't be graduating."

…. "Huh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I know it's short... but I wanted to introduce Sinon on an individual chapter... anyways review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Loosing the Heart **

**(New style) **

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sinon asked as she followed the blonde. "I think you should let Tsunade-san-"

"I am fine" He replied, picking up the pace to avoid any further conversation.

"But-" She matched his pace.  
"It's fine Sinon, it's probably for the best." He cut her off.

….

"I am telling you it's fine." He tried to be more convincing.  
"You are such a looser." She blurted out, unaware that it hit the sensitive spot.

"I know that! So why are you following me! Just mock at me like everyone does! I am used to that!" He yelled, completely swinging the mood from his usual calmness.

…..

"Naruto, I didn't mean-"  
"Sinon, I am not from a rich clan like you are. I don't get to choose my life! No one is gonna listen to me." He cut her off, still agitated. "So if they think I don't deserve to be a ninja. Then it's for the best! Besides I don't need to be a ninja I am just a wep-" He stopped just before blurting out the secret. He quickly gained posture, to avoid any suspicions. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about his secret. 'Not yet...'

"Sinon! I have been looking for you- oh? Am I interrupting something?" A boy approached the duo with a smirk. He had natural wavy and silver-blue hair, and eyes which would immediately resemble a dead fish... kind of.. He wore a black shirt and pants with red linings, and a white yukata with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder. He also wears knee-length black boots with a buckle around the upper foot and top of the boot. He almost always keeps his wooden katana in his belt.

On his right side, he had a sheathed sword hanging by his belt of the yukata.

"Oni-san, what are you doing here?" Sinon asked the boy.

"I was looking for you duh! But seems like I am interrupting your romant- Ah!" Sinon stomped on his foot, and punched him, sending him flying.

Her hand changed into scarlet and her nails sharpened , resembling a sharp blade.

"You know I would be dead by now if I didn't see that coming!" Yelled the boy as he stood up from the broken window pieces that he was thrown into from the impact.

"Suit yourself, that's what you get for saying unnecessary craps!" She yelled back.

"Geez, you are mean... anyway, mom is here."

"She is back?" Sinon asked. "When?"

"Ten minutes and 32 seconds ago."

"You are just making it up!"

"I am !"

"Oh yea? Where's your watch then? Hm hm?"

….

"Never mind... let's go if you are done with- I get it! Geez!" He stopped as she glared at him before he could saying anything foolish.

Sinon looked back at Naruto and sighed. He was looking in nowhere in particular. 'Geez, he is acting as his wife died.'

"Um... Naruto, I have to go."  
"Hmm.."

"I am going."

"Hmm.."

…..  
"Jerk!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Somewhere unknown) **

"Neh, Lucy what are you doing?" A blue creature which looked like a cat asked a blonde girl.

"I don't know Happy, I am just trying to figure out what this gate key does. It's completely different from any gold keys." The girl scrolled through what looked like a screen in the air. Magic.

"You might as well ask Levi."

"Right Gray!"

**(Konoha Park)**

Naruto sat on the bench as he watched little kids playing with their parents. He wasn't sad about not having a parent, he has overcome all that... at least that's what he thought.

Sigh... 'Ryu you there?'

**'Obviously.' **

'I don't want to go back to the village.'

…

**'And where do you want to go?' **

'I don't know... anywhere... I am not needed here.'

**'What about the pinky?' **

'Sakura-chan don't need me...' Displeased. 'In fact I can't help her... I was helpless when that girl tried to attack her...' Naruto flinched slightly, remembering the earlier event. 'Besides they won't even let me become a ninja.'

**'Oh? I thought you didn't care.' **The beast mocked much to his annoyance.

…

'Right...' Naruto just continued sulking for rest of the day till sunset. He stood up once the park was empty.

**'So are we leaving this damn village?' **

'Not yet... I don't know what to do...'

(**Next day-Uchiha Palace**)

(Asuna's POV)

I hurried to find my father with excitement. Why you ask? My mom's back! Finally after several months she will be spending time with us. I hate when she leaves for those business with other Kingdoms... but what else can she do? My father is a complete hot head. He will get pissed off pretty easily, so negotiation or meetings are not his pros. Sometimes I wonder, what would he do without my mom?  
'Never mind that now!' I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts. As I was about to knock the door of my dad's room, I could hear noises.  
I slowly opened the door and what I saw next completely shocked me...

"N-Naruto..."

I stood there for a while, unable to process the current situation.

My father had a whip gripped tightly, and _he_ was on his knees exposing his backside which was completely covered with blood.

As soon as I saw it, I screamed...

"Yuki what you doing here!" My father yelled.

Soon my siblings rushed hearing my scream as I fell on my knees, trembling and shivering with fear.

"What's wrong Asuna?" My sister hugged me with concern. That's all I remember, before loosing conciousness.

**(One hour later)**

"You don't have to." Naruto harshly shoved Kuroyukihime's hand as she was trying to put some medicines on his wounds. "Besides what's with the sudden show of affection? I thought you hated me."

"Shut up commoner! Be glad that you even got to talk with my, much less cleaning your wound!"

…

"Listen... I heal fast, so you don't need to." Naruto stood up from his bed, stretching his arms. Kuroyukihime was surprised to see his wounds healing in abnormal pace.

"H-how?" She questioned as she touched his back, just out of curiosity. "Wow! It's actually healed!" She exclaimed.

….

"So, how come the princess is looking after a mere servant?" Naruto questioned as he moved away from her touch.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! You commoner!"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, completely catching her off guard. She quickly turned around, as she felt her cheeks heating up. 'What the... this is the second time!' She furiously kept shaking her head to remove the nervousness that she felt. She had no idea why she was nervous. This never happened throughout the years she had known him. 'Get a grip!'

She quickly gained her composure and was ready to throw some of her insult, only to find she was the only one left in the room.

…

"What... just happened.."

**(Next day)**

Naruto managed to finish his work for the day before midnight. Well it was almost midnight, and everyone was fast asleep.

'This sucks, Riyu.'

**'That's why I said, let's leave this village.'**

'Yea right, so you can take over my body.' Naruto mocked.

**'Grr.. and why are you so happy? Didn't you just get whipped just thirty six hour back?'**

'Wow, you calculated? Or are you just a mimic?' Naruto joked.

**'Heh, that kid is too young to know the art of troll.'**

'Well Gintoki is the master of troll in our class.' Naruto continued to walk as he was engaged in the conversation. Soon he lost track of the way and ended up in front of the garden.

'Geez, it's your fault Riyu.'

**'Naruto, careful. I sense-'**

"Hello."

….

"You!" Naruto quickly got into fighting stance as he saw the familiar figure in front of him. "How did you enter the house, witch!"

…

"Did you just call me witch, Naruto?" The figure punched him on the head.

"It hurts! You gorilla girl!" He made some flips and increase their distance.

"Stop calling me names! I have a name you know!" The girl was beyond angry. From which angle do I look like a gorilla?

**'Naruto, play dumb. Don't let her get near you. She must have done something to the seal. I can sense it.' **

'The seal?'

"Yes the seal." The girl commented.

"Wha! How did you know what I was thinking?" He looked at her with excitement. "You can read mind?"

..

"It was too obvious Naruto... anyways, so wanna come with me?" She asked.

….

"Why would I want to? You tried to hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto took a fighting stance once again. "How did you come here anyway?"

"I did not come here, you are just standing on the exact spot where you stood last time." She answered with slight irritation hearing _her _name.

"And?"

"Just try to figure out yourself Naruto. Don't ask everything like a stupid." She pointed at his feet. Naruto looked down and jumped back seeing a black circle. As soon as he stepped outside the circle, the girl in front of him disappeared.

He slowly approached the circle and placed his foot for a split second and removed as soon as it started to glow.

'Ryu! Did you see that?!'

**'Stop shouting! I can hear you!'**

…**.**

'I can hear you too! So stop shouting as well!'

….

**'No point arguing with a stupid!'**

'What did you say?!'

**'The same thing that girl said to you! I couldn't agree more!' **

…**.**

They continued to argue for a while before deciding to re-activate the circle, but it was gone.

'Where did it go?'

"Naruto what you doing here?" Naruto jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh its just you.. phew." He sighed with relief.

"Just me...?"  
"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No... I am going."  
"Wait Asuna!" Naruto called back.

"What?" She asked with a low tone, not looking back whatsoever.

"I saw you loose conciousness, what happened to you that time?"

"It's none of your business!" She replied harshly.

"None of my business? I was worried!"  
"Worried? Why would you? I am just a 'you' right?!" With that said she left, leaving Naruto in confusion.

'What in the world was that?'

**'As I said, you are stupid, that's all.' **

**( Sorry for the late update, didn't know how to go with the story . I have the main part planned but as you can see I am trying to make some connection with the mysterious girl and Naruto. So hope you can be patient. Review :) )**


	8. A new Friend

**Loosing the Heart**

**(A New Friend)**

Three months have passed since the graduation. Naruto did not yet have any words with Tsunade, nor did he have any idea why he wasn't allowed to take the graduation exam in the first place. To put it simply, he didn't care... at least he was trying to convince himself.

Naruto tore open the third pack of balloons as he continued to decorate the hall room. Why you ask? It's Kuroyukihime's birthday. Naruto enjoyed decorating despite having many things going through his mind. He glanced towards the girl who has been ignoring him for the past few months.

'Well... it's understandable.' Naruto smiled dryly.

**'It's just you.'**

'What?'

**'Stupid.'**

'Whatever...'

As he continued with his work, he glanced at the big wall clock. It was almost half past six, which means the guests will be arriving in an hour. Naruto slightly felt happy knowing that his school friends will be coming too... well not friends... but at least mates.

'I wonder if Sakura chan is coming' Naruto thought. 'I haven't seen her for ages!'

**'She loves the Uchiha.' **

…**.**

'Good way to destroy my mood, stupid!' Naruto replied with irritation to which the tailed beast growled.

"Naruto, don't put the red ones." Naruto was slightly shocked from hearing the voice. It was Asuna.

'This must be the first time she talked with me in three months.' Naruto wondered as he looked at her. She was wearing a white kimono with long sleeves. It was designed with blue flowers throughout. Her hair was tied up with clips, leaving a few strands left loose which fell on her forehead.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I... have problem with red!" She replied harshly.

….

"Okay." Naruto went back to work without any further conversation taking place between them.

Asuna felt bad yelling at him... she was almost ready to apologize, but something stopped her once again. For the last three months, she wanted to apologize to him, but her pride would stop her.

'Right! It's his fault, why should I! Hmp!'

…...

**(Kuroyukihime's Room)**

Kuroyukihime stood in front of the mirror for the last three hours. She wanted to look flawless today, and any imperfection was out of the question.

She sprayed took a bowl full of water mixed with rose petals, and gently put her hand on top of it. She then rubbed the wet hand on her face gently.

'This will smell good.' She smiled. 'Though it's not like I am going too close to anyone.'

She then wiped her face with a dry clothe and started to put on her make ups. 'Ninja's should be beautiful, not ugly like those commoners!'

She then brushed her hair once her make up was done.

'Pony? Or straight?'

…

'Hmm... let's do something new... scarf? Nah... head bands? Nope...'

…

'Sigh... lets go with straight.'

And this continued... for a while.

**(Main Hall-Birthday event place)**

"I am done." Naruto said to Asuna to which she nodded.

"Umm... do you need help?"

"No I don't." She replied with slight rudeness which did not go unnoticed by him.

"You don't need to do this you know... Why don't you let me handle it?"

"Oh so now I have to take orders from a servant!?" This time she yelled at him, and the next second she regretted it, seeing how his face changed. 'What did I just say...'

"No you don't need to. Just call me if you need help." Asuna didn't get the chance to call him back nor did she have the right words to say anything.

'Why did I say that... why... I am the worst!'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The hall was filled with the guests. Some of the leaders from other nations were also invited to the party. It was suggested by Tsunade, as it would be a good thing to do to strengthen the relationship with other allies.

The party was technically divided into two parts. One the one side were all the elder people, like the three leaders of Konoha and other important members from other nation. On the other side were the teenagers.

Kuroyukihime stood alone, leaning up against the wall with bored expression. She sighed for the 100th time... everything felt boring and plain to her.

"Aren't you going to attend the party?" She moved few steps away from the figure.

"Don't talk to me like that! Commoner!" She yelled.

…

"At least try to enjoy the party."

"Naruto! I said-" She was cut off as someone approached them.  
"Excuse me."

She looked at the boy who had just interrupted her, much to her annoyance.

"Yes?" She replied with irritation.

"I am Prince Drew LaRousse." The boy gave her his hand. She shrugged and shacked her hand with him. 'All this wannabes...'

"So would you like to dance in the main event?" The boy asked in a seductive way.

'Here we go... boys are such jerks..' Kuroyukihime shook her head in disapproval.

"Sorry, I already have a partner." She took Naruto's hand.

"Him?" He asked in an arrogant manner. "Never seen you around, which Kingdom are you from?"

"No, I-" He was cut off as she interrupted.

"He is from different country." She abruptly blurted out whatever came on her mind. This didn't look very convincing as the boy eyed her with suspicion. "Outside Fire Nation." She quickly added.

"Whatever... I am looking forward to see you guys dance." He smirked.

He left the duo, waving his hand from behind, showing pride and arrogance in every steps.

….

A he left, she quickly released Naruto's hand.

"Don't get any wrong idea. Got it?" She whined.

"I won't get any wrong idea." He replied monotonously.

….

'Acting all cool... he is no different from other boys, I am sure about it.' She kept glaring at him. She then noticed he was not paying any attention to her... he had his attention on a certain pink haired girl.

'Tch... what does he sees in her anyway... she has a big forehead and obnoxious pink coloured hair.' She bitterly thought.

"How long are you going to stare?" She finally blurted.

"That's all I can do..."

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Never mind that... you need anything?" He asked her, trying to take his mind off from the pink haired girl.

"If I need something, you will be the last person I will ask." She replied as a matter of fact.

Silence...

"You know Kuyu, it's not fun to be hated by everyone..." Naruto absent-mindedly whispered. When he understood what he said, he continued.

"I... when I was small, I got kicked out from the orphanage dorm, I slept in the rain for three days without food."

Kuroyukihime looked at him with surprise. She nodded slightly for him to continue.

"Then Lady Tsunade found me when I was almost in the verge of death... I was kind of happy though, I thought finally I will have a family... someone who will care for me...but... that did not last too long." All the flashbacks came to his mind to which he dryly smiled.

"I did not want to bother her, I knew she had her children to take care off... even if she didn't say it, I was a burden to them." He continued. "So I asked to be admitted in the orphanage again... however she insisted, but after many protests, she gave in." Naruto smiled slightly, he really looked up to Tsunade, as she was one of those who actually showed some sympathy towards him. "Later I met you people in school... I thought now I will have many friends... I won't be lonely anymore... however... I was wrong. Everyone hated me... almost..." He looked at the floor remembering the first day of his school... the worst day...

"Then I met Sakura chan... she was lonely like me too... so I tried to became friends with her... and she gladly accepted... she was my first friend." He smiled and looked at Kuroyukihime, only to see her with a sad expression.

"I am really sorry! I must sound weird! I didn't mean to say all that!" He waved his hand and apologized.

"... Naruto..." He looked at her and for the first time she smiled genuinely towards him.

"I am glad you said this to me." She kept the smile on her face.

"Umm... I am sorry for being rude to you." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Pity huh..."

"No, friendship." She gave her hand which shocked him completely.

"Are you sure? I am a commoner you know." Naruto teased as he shook hands.

"Well.. you are technically not a commoner anymore as we are friends." She laughed, causing him to laugh too.

"So... umm..." She blushed as she stared at the floor. "Will... you dance with me tonight?" She asked, slightly louder than a whisper. "Sure." He replied to which she widened her eyes. "Or that prince is not going to stop bothering you. Right?"

….

"Y-yes, right.. that's right... absolutely.."

( Here's a short chapter... next chapter is going to be angsty... so look forward to it... oh btw, in case you didn't figure it out, Drew is from Pokemon... **review **^^)


	9. You Finally said it

**Loosing the Heart**

**(You Finally said it) **

The lights went dim and the music slowly started. The elders were looking at their next generation with eagerness. Some had different plans however.

"So Fugaku-san, looks like your daughter has grown quite beautiful." A man with dark long black hair commented. Beside him stood a boy with similar hair but had a lighter shade. Drew.

"Is that a problem?" Fugaku raised his eyebrows, he knew where this was going. "Or do you have any thing else in your mind?"

"As blunt as ever I see." The man smirk. He looked at his son, who was intently looking at the girl. He turned back to Fugaku with a seriousness. "I want to ask for your daughter, to be my son's wife." He asked straight without having any hesitation whatsoever. Drew was shocked for a second before he left the elders with a smirk.

Fugaku intently looked at the boy and then sighed. "Is he going to take after the throne?" He asked.

"My eldest son has no potential to be a leader." The man replied, confirming that Drew would be taking the throne after him.

"She is too young." Fugaku turned his attention back to the main hall, where everyone was ready to start the dance with their partner. However what he saw next, completely shocked him.

"What is the scum doing there!" He yelled as soon as he figured out who his daughter was going to dance with.

"Isn't that the Jinchuriki?" The man asked as he looked at the duo.

"Yes, let me handle this!" Fugaku was about to approach them, but soon was stopped by the man.

"Fugaku calm down, it won't be good to create any unecessary scene now. It puts bad image."

Fugaku looked at him with annoyance before he understood whatever he was saying actually made sense.

"Aren't you being too generous? I would think you would like that?" Fugaku asked him in a taunting manner.

"I certainly would if it the situation was different." The man smirked. "But your daughter is going to be my son's wife, so I wouldn't like their family's image to go down, you know?"

"I did not agree yet, aren't we getting too confident?" Fugaku asked with a much more stable manner.

"Well, then I should ask your wife, she is much more thoughtful than you, concerning alliance." The man commented in a mocking tone.

"I don't give a damn about alliance! Don't anger me Max!"

"Calm down, it's still just an offer. Besides, I wouldn't want it to be forced."

….

Fugaku did not comment anything as he saw the drama that was taking place in front.

**(Dance floor) **

"Uhh... Kuro... umm" Naruto looked at her as she asked for his hand. He had no clue what this was about... a part of the dance?

"What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know how to dance..."

….

Sigh... "I should have know, sorry." She turned back and was looking for something, which Naruto didn't understand. He stood there awkwardly. Everyone was dancing and only they were standing there. Kuroyukihime rejected at least ten dancing partner on her way to the dance floor, and now this was happening... Naruto felt bad.

'It's my fault... I should have know... I am just spoiling her birthday..' Naruto sadly looked at the floor.

"Umm.. Naruto, I can't find anyone who can teach you, I guess there's nothing to do, sorry." Kuroyukihime apologized, and Naruto was completely taken aback.

….

"I should be sorry, I am ruining your birthday." He looked down. "But I next time I will make it up to you!" He quickly added, causing her to blush slightly.

"Hm" She slightly nodded.

"Well well, what we have here."

Naruto and Kuroyukihime was slightly startled from the voice. The music wasn't too loud, so they understood who it was.

"Dope, you can dance?"

"Sasuke... let's not start a fight now." Naruto turned around, getting ready to leave, but he stopped as soon as he remembered seeing a glimpse of pink.

He quickly looked at Sasuke, and found Sakura was standing beside him, gazing it him.

'Sakura-chan...'

Sasuke noticed this and something came on his mind.

'Hmm... this will be fun.' He smirked inwardly as he turned towards the pink head.

"Hey Sakura, since you are my teammate, we should try to know each other." He said in a charming voice, catching Sakura completely off guard.

Naruto noticed Sasuke having some bad intention. He could say just by seeing his devilish smirk.

"R-right! Sasuke-kun!"

"So do you want to dance with me?" He asked, in a charming way. His hand was glowing and Naruto did not miss it.

'Oh no!'

"Sakura chan don't!" Naruto yelled. This caused everyone to turn their attention towards him.

Sakura was startled from the sudden outburst of the blonde.

"Naruto?" She question.

"Don't dance with him, he is just playing with you!" He glared at Sasuke who was smirking.

"No, Naruto he is not like that. I know him. We are a team now." She replied with slight irritation.

"No you don't! Trust me Sakura chan!"

Sakura was slightly hesitant from this. She really did trust Naruto... but...

"Oh.. Sakura I can understand if you don't trust me. I was so rude to you earlier..." Sasuke inwardly smirked seeing how stupid the girl was. She had already given in.

"I trust you Sasuke kun!" She quickly turned back towards Naruto and had anger written all over her face. "Naruto, don't say things you don't know!"

"Sakura chan..." He was completely shocked for her comment. She never yelled at him... of course she did as a joke, but not like this.

However he shook it off. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Sakura chan, try to understand. He is going to hurt you." He tried to explain. Desperation.

Kuroyukihime looked at Naruto in awe. She was speechless.

'How can he take all that...'

"I don't want to hear that from you! You are just trying to judge him! He is not like that anymore!" She snarled furiously.

Naruto wasn't getting anywhere with this argument, so he just decided to deal with Sasuke.

Naruto looked at sasuke. He clearly had something up his sleeves

"Sasuke! Don't you dare to hurt her!" This time blue aura surrounded him. It signalled he was not joking at all.

**'Now we are talking.' **The beast smirked, but Naruto paid not attention to it. He was furious.

"Naruto, what's this about? You are not making any sense here!" Sakura glared at him. "Let's go Sasuke kun." She looked up at the Uchiha prince who smiled warmly in return.

"lead the way." He told her. She smiled and was about to take his hand, when Naruto stepped in the middle of the duo and took her hand just before Sasuke could.

"I told you, do not hurt her." Naruto looked dead serious as he calmly yet deadly spoke up. Sasuke was slightly shaken from seeing his yes. They weren't blue anymore... it had slight whiteness in it...

"Naruto! I said leave me!" Sakura tried to loosen her hand from his grip. But she was overpowered.

"No! You are not going to dance with him!" Naruto growled.

"Who are you to say what I should do!" She yelled back with equal harshness.

Naruto didn't reply, he simply kept his glare at the Uchiha.

"This is ridiculous! Stop acting like a scum!" Sasuke snarled. 'Yes, play safe. You should not hit him first.' Sasuke inwardly planned.

"You are the scum here! You are trying to play with her emotions!"

"How can you say such thing, I wasn't trying to play with her..." Sasuke turned towards Sakura. "You believe me right? _Sakura chan?_"

Sakura was beyond shocked. 'He called me Sakura chan..'

She saw him having a sad look, unknown to her about his true intentions.

"Naruto... leave me." She slowly said to the blonde who had firmly gripped her hand.

"No! He is trying to trick you!"

****Slap!****

…**.**

"I said leave me you monster!" She pulled her hand from his grip. "This is why no one likes you! You have no morals! You should just disappear!" Sakura had no idea what she was saying, but she blurted out whatever came on her mind at that instance.

Naruto was shocked that was an understatement, he felt betrayed, anger, and hurt. All the mixed emotions had struck him.

"So you finally said it Sakura chan." He smiled at her, but it was obvious that he was completely heart broken.

Sakura snapped out and everything was starting to sink in. She gasped as she put her hands on her mouth. 'I slapped him..'

"I just wanted to protect you, that's all.." The blue aura surrounding him slowly disappeared with his rage.

"But, I was wrong I guess." He smiled dryly. "Maybe I was just being a bother to you." He quickly shook his head. "No, I was being a bother... you should have told sooner you know?"  
Sakura just looked at him. She was speechless.

"Sasuke." He turned towards him once more. "Please." He pleaded.  
Sasuke looked at him, and he slightly felt bad. "Hmp, whatever." He walked away, leaving him and Sakura.

Kuroyukihime looked towards Sasuke and saw his hands slowly loosing its brightness. Now everything made sense. But she had other things on her mind.

She quickly turned towards Naruto, she had to say something. But she didn't know what.

"Sakura chan, I will not bother you anymore." Naruto calmly said to her, looking at her, still having the smile on his face. "But, I want you to be safe..." He continued. "I think you as a friend... even if it's not mutual in your part..." He looked straight at her eyes. "Don't let yourself get hurt, okay?"  
Sakura's eyes began to blur as fresh tears cascaded.

"Naruto I..."

"I understand, don't feel sorry Sakura chan. It's my fault. I agree." He tried his best to not show any weakness in front of her... though it was getting hard by each passing second. "I can't help it... I seem to screw things up..." He scratched his head in a silly fashion and smiled, closing his eyes. "I was just forcing you to be my friend, that was obviously selfish of me."  
"Naruto..."  
"So, don't feel sorry..." This time he lost it. He couldn't hold back the tears. He quickly turned around and his eyes met with Kuroyukihime for a split second.

Naruto slowly walked away from the dance floor. Sakura had nothing to say... she just wept as her knees gave in and she fell on the floor.

Kuroyukihime looked at her with pure hatred.

"This is why I hate commoners." She looked at her with disgust. "I wish my brother actually did hurt you. That way you would understand what a piece of shit you are." Kuroyukihime didn't care if she used foul words, she was furious. She quickly ran towards the way where Naruto went.

The rest of the event went normally, but no one was enjoying. The atmosphere was not good anymore, so everyone left soon.

**(Done. Hope it's not that bad, I tried to make it angst... but I am not too happy with the result.. but that's all I could... review. :) ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Loosing the Heart**

**(Ice Breaker)**

Kuroyukihime caught up with him in the garden. He was sitting near some yellow flowers, looking completely dejected. She slowly walked towards him, and without saying anything, she sat beside him. He flinched slightly, but calmed down when he recognized her.

"Sorry."

…

'Why is he saying sorry?'

"Why? You didn't do anything." She whispered.

…

"Why did you come here?"

"Why did you take all those bull shits?!" …. Naruto laughed as she blushed from embarrassment. She quickly hid it. She wasn't in the mood for any fun now... she was beyond angry with the pink haired girl.

"Why... I wonder why.."

…

"Naruto, you know you are too forgiving?" She smiled at him. "But it's not a good thing, to trust people so much." She looked at him and found no sign of emotion. "They might end up hurting you, like she d-"

"It's not her fault." He cut her off abruptly.

…..

"Sorry."

"See? That's exactly what I mean, don't apologize for nothing." She pointed out as a matter of fact. "Besides, she deserves-"

"Kuroyukihime, I would be happy if you don't say anything about Sakura chan." He cut her of once again, much to her annoyance.

"Chan chan chan chan! Forget that stupid chan!" She furiously glared at the blonde. "She just slapped you in front of everyone! And you still on and on and on taking her side?" She continued to glare, but got no response from the blonde. "You have no pride? Shame? Dignity?"

….

"Heh... Kuroyukihime, you said we are friends right?" Naruto looked at her with a smirk. She didn't know where this was going, so she just nodded.

"Will you choose dignity, pride, shame or my friendship?" She was completely caught off guard from the question. Sure she was his friend, but pride is something she can not loose... by any chance.

"I will choose my pride." She replied bluntly.

…

"Well we are different then." He replied and stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"I choose friendship over anything."

…...

"Just because you love her!" She yelled, unaware what she was saying.

"It doesn't matter." He calmly replied to the girl. He knew she just wanted to make him feel better, but she was actually making it worse, but he was happy. At least someone was in his side... at least for now...

"It doesn't matter?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm happy as long as she is happy. Just because she doesn't feel the same, is not her fault."

"I don't know what you are saying Naruto, but you pathetic!"

….

"I know... that's why I don't have many friends... soon you will hate me like others."

"No I won't do th-" She tried to reason, but he interrupted her. "Maybe you won't but." He moved closer to her which caused her to blush slightly. "Your hairpin, is pretty."

…

"Th-thanks." She took few steps back as he was checking her clip... a bit too close.

"As I was saying, you don't have many friends too , right?" He asked, to which she nodded even though she felt slightly put off.

"Sakura chan didn't have friends too... so she became friends with me, but now..."

…

"Aren't you complaining about your precious Sakura chan?" She mocked with venom, and anger. 'How dare he compare me with that commoner!'

"I am not. What I am trying to say is, if I was in her place, I would do the same." He replied.

Naruto bent down and picked a yellow flower. He smelled it and made a close eyed smile. "It smells good!"

…

'Wow, who knew he can be this...cute?' Kuroyukihime mentally laughed. 'Maybe I just never looked at him... he might grow into really.. gr... what am I thinking! This is wrong!' She abruptly shook her head..

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with confusion. "You want to smell it?"  
"N-no! I don't like perfumes!" She quickly replied.

…

"And that's why your whole body smells like a rose? Are you feeling well?" Naruto asked, to which she mentally face palmed. 'Of course I like perfumes!'

"Umm.. that's not what I meant." She replied with embarrassment. "Anyway tell me this." She looked at him and smiled. She hesitated a bit before asking. "Will you save me or Sakura, if you can save only one?"

"I would save both." He replied instantly.

"So you are wrong Naruto. You wouldn't do the same if you were in her shoes." She replied. She was slightly saddened that he didn't choose her only... 'What am I thinking! Focus!' She shook it off as quickly as she could. ….

"Thanks." She was taken aback from the sudden comment. She kept looking at him. He was smiling... and for some reason she was trapped under his gaze. "I just don't want to hate her." He continued, breaking their eye contact. "I really love her you know." He laughed.

"Why..."

"Why what?" He asked, confused.

"Why do you love her so much?" Kuroyukihime asked with slight irritation but she hid it quickly.

"I don't know... maybe pink?" He joked.

"I am serious Naruto!" She whined. "Tell me."

"Hmm... let's see... oh, she is pretty!" He pointed out.

"There's many pretty girls around!" She wanted to say Sakura was ugly... but she just didn't want to upset him. "There is not!" He argued.

"There is!"

"Is Not!"

"Is!"

They both glared at each other before Naruto decided to breat it.

…

Sigh... "Never mind... show me one then." He asked her.

…...

"Yuki is prettier." She pointed out.

"Asuna is okay I guess."

"Hey! that's my sister, don't say it like that!" She was starting to get more irritated. "People would die to date her."

"Really? They are so useless then." Naruto joked, which made her more furious.

"You are acting smart, I bet if she confess to you, you are going to be like." She put her hand on her cheek and imitated him. "Oh Asuna chan... I am so happy! I must be the luckiest person alive on earth."

…

"You are crazy... I would never say such idiotic statement!"

"Well you never know, you just didn't meet any girl except Sakura, that's why you feel that way." She replied. "You are not in love, you are just... let me put it straight, you fancy her because she is the only girl who ever showed any attention to you." She was slightly afraid of how he might take it. 'Will he get mad at me?'

"No that's not true! And even if that's true, it's not her fault that she doesn't feel the same."

…

"I am done explaining Naruto..."

"Hmp.. go away.. shu." He waved his hands as if he was trying to send a cat off.

"I am not a cat!"

"I know that! Cat's are cute!"

…. "What do.. you... mean... NARUTO!" She looked at him with fury.

"What I mean is you are not as cute as a cat." He replied bluntly.

….

"Oh... so you don't like me?" She asked, ignoring her pride. 'I did choose him I guess...'

"As a girl?" He mocked but she nodded much to his surprise.

"Well you are a princess, and I am a commoner. So you shouldn't be asking that." He replied.

"And I don't like anyone that way except Sakura chan. So I really don't understand how to answer them. You should ask someone like Kiba."

"I am asking you Naruto, answer me that."

….

"No."

…

"I see." She smiled. "Thanks for being honest." She hugged him, surprisingly. "ah.. umm.. sure..." He abruptly pushed her, but she didn't get offended.

'He blushed? Cute!'

"I am sorry!" He quickly apologized.

"I know, but don't do this to others, it's rude."

"But I feel uncomfortable for some reason." He replied with embarrassment. 'Stupid... obviously, even I feel weird... we are opposite gender you know. =_='

"So, are you back to normal now?" She asked him, smiling at the blonde which he returned in the same manner.

"Yes, thank you Kuroyuk-"

"Stop!" She interrupted him.

"Call me Kuro."

…

"Ah... okay.. Thank you Kuro."

"You are welcome."

….

"By the way, how did you smell rose?" Kuroyukihime asked. "The smell is not strong enough.

"I have good smelling ability." He simply replied.  
**'That's my powers!'**

'Shut up Ryu..'

"Really? That's good... I guess."

…

They stood there in awkward silence... at least she was. Naruto was just having an argument with Ryu in the meantime.

'I told you to shut up!'

**'Why you little!'**

"Umm.." Naruto snapped out of at and looked back at Kuroyukihime. She was slightly confused.

"You are making weird faces... is something wrong?"

…

"Oh no it's nothing." Naruto waved his hand. "Shouldn't you be going back to the party?"

…

"The party must be over by now, and I don't want to be bothered by that green bug." She crossed her arms.

"You mean the... umm.. what was it? Maple Prince?"

"Something like that."

"He just wanted to dance though." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean by 'just'! I am not going to dance with anyone who asks me!"

…

"Ah.. right." Naruto replied, confused about why she gets angry over such little thing.

…

"Don't ' Ah.. right' me!"

….

Kuroyukihime looked at him and he did the same. They kept staring until she got irritated again.

"Now why are you not talking?!"

"Didn't you just say 'Don't ' Ah.. right' me!'" Naruto teased by imitating her voice.

….

"I hate you!"

(That's all for this chapter. This basically was to cheer Naruto up. So if you thought he would just get angry and leave the village, then you were wrong :P This is not going to be like that. Because Naruto would not do such thing for that... but don't worry, I have plans :P

Oh and someone asked why he still uses the 'chan'.. well don't you think Sakura was rude enough in anime too? And he still helps her... like when Naruto transformed into Sasuke, and she was saying all those horrible things seriously, he didn't get angry... nor did he treated her differently. This shows Naruto is more forgiving and he doesn't let this bother him...

Anyways enough with the talk, **Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Loosing the Heart**

**(Heartless)**

**(Somewhere Unknown)**

"Trunks come here."  
"Did you call me Princess Kou?" A boy bowed down with humility. His blue eyes showing rage hidden under the shadow. His purple hair which reached his ear slowly turned into a yellow shade, and back to purple.

"Why do you hate me so much Trunks?" The girl in front of him asked, pleading for an explanation.

She had long pink hair with purple shades on the edges. Her eyes had shades of both purple and orange, which matched her clothes she was wearing.

"I am your knight, why would you ask that? I don't hate you." The boy named Trunks replied with calm tone, but his body was shaking with fury... anyone could say that.

"You always say that! But you hate me don't you?!"

…

"Is that all you called me for? I have some work if you will excuse me." He stood up, fixing the sword on his back.  
"W-wait!"

…

"What is it Princess?"  
….

"Father said... father said he has a mission for you." The princess replied. "It has to do with the dragon vessel."

…

"To you people humans are just vessels huh..." Trunks murmured under his breath, but was enough audible for her to hear.

"No Trunks I-"

"When do I leave?"

…..

"Tomorrow." She replied sadly as he started to walk away slowly.

She could just stare at the boy... that's all she ever did..

'What did I do... why won't you look at me... like before...'

**(Konoha- Uchiha Palace)**

"How do you explain last night?" An angry Uchiha asked the blonde who stood in front of him.

"It was all my fault." Naruto replied with low voice.

Sasuke stood beside him, smirking all along. Itachi stood beside his father with emotionless face.

"I hope you are ready for your punishment." Fugaku growled as he tightened the grip on his whip.

"It's pointless to hit me, you will just waste your strength Uchiha-san." Naruto looked at him. All were completely shocked to see this reaction from Naruto. Normally he would just accept it, but now... he had a different type of look... similar to someone really familiar.

'Damn you Minato!' Fugaku gritted his teeth and hit the blonde in front of him with the whip infused with **fire chakra, **sending him flying and hit the wall.

Sasuke was slightly shocked in seeing the looks on his father's face. It was something he never saw.

"Heh, if that makes you feel good... but it doesn't hurt at all." Naruto stood up with a smirk, blood falling from his cheeks.

"Naruto stop it." Itachi slowly said to the blonde.

"Did you say it doesn't hurt?" Fugaku activated his sharingan. "Then let me show you pain." Before he could do something, the door opened.

….

"T-Tsunade! What are you-"  
"Shut up!" The blonde women yelled at the Uchiha leader. She quickly went to Naruto and started healing his wounds.

Naruto was slightly confused to see her, but he smiled as he saw her worry for him. 'I guess I was wrong... she does care for me.'

As soon as she was done healing, she looked at Fugaku with anger.

"How do you explain this?!"

Fugaku was about to say something before Itachi stepped in. "Let me handle this father."

..

"Hmp, I don't care, just make this women go."

"Father apologize." Itachi whispered slowly, yet with all seriousness.

"What did you say?!"

"Apologize." He repeated. Fugaku glared at his son but got no sign of reaction from his son. He was still staring blankly.

…

"Whatever, I am going!" With that said, the Uchiha leader left the room, murmuring insults under his breath.

….

"Sorry for my father's rude attitude Tsunade-sama, I apologize on behalf of him." Itachi slightly bowed his head.

"You can not take all the blame you know? Anyway, explain this to me now!" Tsunade commanded with fury.

"I am deeply sorry, but there is nothing to explain... whatever you saw is what actually happened." Itachi replied.

"You do realize what will happen if this is reported to-"

"I know that very well Tsunade-sama, that's why I request an apology to you. This will not happen again."

….

"Very well then, on one condition." Tsunade continued after he nodded. "I will be taking Naruto with me, and you will not object it even though it goes against the committee agreement. Got it?" She made herself clear and didn't wait for any response from the Uchiha. She took Naruto's hand, smiling at the blonde.

Naruto didn't know how to react, so he just followed her instead.

**((THE END FOR NOW))**

This chapter was basically setting the platform for future plot. And Naruto x Kuroyukihime ends here... unless I change my plans.

**Important:- Trunks **super syian power won't be as powerful as in anime, this is AU fanfic, so that's how it is. Don't expect them to blast planets. :)

And remember, the pairing are not decided yet, so don't be shy to give suggestions :)

**Review !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Loosing the Heart**

**(Decision)**

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me about all this?!" Tsunade slammed the table in front of her, breaking it into bits and burning it completely.

"Woah, medics have fire?"

"Don't change the topic!"

…

"I was enjoying my stay there, that's why." Naruto replied with sarcasm earning a glare from the older women.

"You know I would help you, don't you?" Tsunade asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

….

"Yes... but... I thought you were busy and-"

"I am never busy, stop lying!"

…

"So why didn't you do anything when they did not let me take the **genin** exam? You get all the applicants review, don't you?!"

"Aren't you a genin?" She asked; oblivious about the matter.

…

"No, they said I am not allowed to take the exam, and before you ask, that's all they said." Naruto replied with a shrug, showing no interest in the matter.

"Then why didn't you report to me?"

"Well, it doesn't matter." Naruto replied walking towards the exit. "I am leaving this village soon."

…..

**Slash**

Before she could say anything, the door was cut into two pieces.

Naruto jumped back before it hit him and stood beside Tsunade. "That's some awesome move." Naruto joked followed by a whistle.

Tsunade stood in front of him, expecting the shadow figure to reveal. It was a boy. With purple hair, and his face was wrapped with a white mask, only his eyes were exposed.

"Who might you be kid?" Tsunade asked with a mocking tone, but soon she was surprised as the said boy stood in front of her with the sword pointing at her throat.

"Watch what you say women, I have no business with you." The boy replied.

Tsunade quickly aimed a punch at the boy. Only to find him standing behind her, pointing the sword at her once again. "This is your second and last warning, I won't show any mercy next time."

….

Tsunade snarled and followed the boys instructions. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I am after that boy." He pointed towards Naruto who waved at him with a smile.

"That was awesome, teach me how to use that!"

'This is holding the dragon? He looks lame..'

"Maybe some day, but now you are coming with me." The boy quickly dodged yet another attempt from the blonde women.

"You are not taking him-cough..." Before she could say anthing further, the sword pierced throw the gut. "I gave you the last warning." The boy replied with a cold voice.

Tsunade let out a dry smile. "Arrogance, but you are too young to play with swords." In an instance she disappeared and the boy was surrounded by many Anbu cops.

"Don't make any moves, drop your weapon." Yelled one of the Anbu.

Tsunade appeared before him, and punched him, but missed yet again. "You are so stubborn." Naruto didn't know what happened next, except that all the Anbu and Tsunade collapsed. He felt slightly dizzy, but he shook it off.

"You are still awake, looks like you got skills." The boy smirked at him.

**'Naruto, be careful, he is strong.'**

'I know that, so shut up for a while.'

"What did you do?" He asked.

"You will learn about that later, but now you are coming with me." The boy replied. He threw the long sword on top spinning and let it enter the orange scabbard which was attached by blue strap that goes across his chest.** (I didn't know how to explain it, but a DBZ fan will know what I mean :P)**

"What's your name?" Naruto ignored his comment.

…

"Trunks."

"Hmm... never heard... you don't look like a ninja, so are you an assassin?"

Trunks did not reply for a few moment before giving an evil smirk. "Not yet."

"Again all this revenge craps, you are no different then." Naruto replied with a monotone tone.

….

Trunks gripped his sword in an instant with rage and pointed straight at Naruto's face. Naruto didn't move, he kept his eye contact with the boy. "A revenge seeking guy does not interest me." He replied confidently.

….

'As long as you seek revenge, don't talk to me.' Trunks shook off the flashbacks of an earlier incidence.

He pushed the tip of the sword on Naruto's throat, slightly cutting. "One more word, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Naruto didn't back off, he moved forward, causing the tip of the sword to dig deeper.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks removed the sword. "You want to die?"

"You can not kill someone when your hand is shaking." Naruto smirked. Slowly his wound begin to close, releasing some blue smokes from it.

'The dragon's power...' Trunks put his sword back to his orange scabbard.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to kill me?" Naruto mocked.

"I am under order, consider yourself lucky." Trunks opened his mask and gave his hand to Naruto to which he accepted the hand shake.

"I hope we will get along quite well."

"Well if you want me to go with you, prove that you are worthy." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Aren't you making it easy? I thought you don't like revenge seeker."

"I like your fighting style, so I change my mind, however prove that you are worthy to be my teacher."

"Teacher? You do know why I am here right?" Trunks asked.

"Ah... I read in comics, mysterious people comes to the hero to become their trainer, so you must be one of them." Naruto replied coolly, earning a weird look from the boy.

'He is a complete idiot... for a second I thought he was different...'

"I will put it simply, I am here for the dragon, I want you to join forces with Kou Empire."

….

"Hmm, so you train me if I join?" Naruto asked, not aware of the fact that this is something important. On his mind, he just simply wanted to leave the village.

**'Are you sure Naruto?' **

'Yes Ryu, I will leave eventually, so the sooner the better.'

**'You are getting yourself into war, you understand right?'**

'I just need a teacher now, will think about that later.'

"Very well, I will agree with that." Trunks replied.

"Cool, but I can't leave now, give me an hour, I need to meet with some people." Naruto asked. "Or is it too much for you to hold those people outside?" Naruto pointed to all the ninjas that surrounded the building.

"Enough with the jokes, you have one hour, meet me near the gate." With that said Trunks disappeared in front of Naruto and reappeared outside, facing hundreds of Ninjas.

"Yup, he is awesome, just like in comic books"

**'Who are you meeting first, Pink or Black?'**

…**.**

'None, I am just meeting Itachi san,' Naruto mentally replied to the beast.

…

**'Aren't you being heartless? You are not being yourself.'**

'Heartless you say... when all this time I am the one being oppressed? Pathetic... this village and it's people... all are pathetic.'

**'Why do I get some voices which says you love every one of them?' **The beast smirked, earning an angry glare from the beast.

'I really hate them...'

**'Even the pinky?'**

'It doesn't matter what I think, she has friends who are not some orphan creep like me.'

….

Naruto bent down and looked at Tsunade who was lying down, unconscious.

**'She is alive.'**

'I know, he didn't look like someone who would kill.'

Naruto stood up and was slightly surprised seeing all the ninjas outside being completely outmatched by the purple haired boy.

**'He is using a reverse blade.'**

'What's that?'

**'Ah... just think that he is not trying to hurt someone.'**

'I see, I will wait till the path is cleared, let's just hope Itachi... too late he is here.' Naruto face palmed.

'Can you lend me some powers?'

**'Are you going to fight?'**

'No, I just need speed to outrun them.'

Naruto jumped out of the window and stood beside Trunks, who was completely worn off.

"Nice work sensei, I would expect no less from my teacher."

"Don't call me that, we are the same age.' He replied.

Naruto looked at Itachi who just stared at him.

"Is that what you want Naruto?" He asked. Naruto didn't reply, but nodded.

"You will be marked as a rogue nin-"

"I am a civilian Itachi san, I can leave this village without any consequences." Naruto smirked.

"I guess you are right, but this guy has attacked the village, so I can't let that go." Itachi replied coldly, activating his **Sharingan**.

The ninjas from Hyuga clan activated their **Byakugan**, and took fighting stance. Naruto and Trunks was completely surrounded by all the ninjas of Jounin level from different clans.

"I can't fight them without hurting them, so you should cancel the meet with your girlfriend." Trunks smirked, putting away his sword.

"I am not popular with girls, I met who I wanted to, we can go." Naruto replied.

"Very well." With that said, both Naruto and Trunks vanished in front of the ninjas.

Itachi deactivated his **sharingan**, closing his eyes.

'You can finally search for your spirit.' Itachi smiled.

"Captain, orders please."

"Look after Tsunade sama, that is our priority."

"Hai!"

(The End)

That's all for now, and yes Trunks is 14...

He is not overpowered, Tsunade just has disadvantage because ….. I won't say why now :3 It will be explained later.

And no, his decision was not sudden, he has been deciding to leave since the fight with Sasuke if you remember,

The reason why he didn't meet anyone will be explained later...

Review :3


End file.
